Weakness
by evilturkey5
Summary: After acquiring information that could help Norway find the way into Belarus's heart, he makes a mistake that may just do the opposite. NorBela and slight Ukraine x Iceland(because I got carried away).


**I constantly fantasize about this scenario, except in my head, it may or may not be me instead of Belarus ;-; . But as much as Norway is bae, NorBela is my OTP (fIGhT ME). And I know this is random, but people always say Norgie likes butter, right? If so, I relate to him even more. I put a glob of butter the size of a golf ball on a waffle smaller than my hand. Also, is it just me, or does anyone else feel like Norway and Japan would get along _REALLY_ well and be like besties?**

"Hey Norge, I just got some information from Russia that I think you'll _love_!" Denmark screeched. Norway sighed and glared at the obnoxious male. If he weren't across the room, Norway would've choked Denmark for interrupting his precious reading time. "Don't be so negative! After I tell you this, you'll forget _all about_ your book!" Norway eventually gave in, as he, at the moment, didn't have enough energy to argue with the Dane.

"Just make it quick and be quiet afterwards," he said, not even glancing away from his book. Denmark made an evil grin.

"So Belarus's birthday is coming up soon...and I managed to get Russia to spill the beans on her weakness after I told him that she may finally leave him alone," Denmark told Norway teasingly. He knew about the stoic man's feelings for Belarus, and he also knew that she returned the feelings. The two, after speaking briefly with each other at a world meeting, were practically inseparable. They did _everything_ together. The other countries somehow managed to read the pair like a book. Their love for each other was harder to miss than Belarus's previous obsession with Russia.

Norway, trying (and failing) to be subtle, immediately snapped his head up in attention. Denmark chuckled, earning a glare from the Norwegian.

"You owe me money afterwards, but okay! Belarus has a _huge_ weakness for European bison, her national animal, and from what I've heard, her reaction is something you won't want to miss." Denmark winked and grinned. Although remaining calm on the outside, Norway was fanboying on the inside. He made a mental note to get her a gift related to European bison.

"I didn't ask for that information, so I'm not going to pay you," he said before _trying_ to continue reading his book. This effort was in vain, as he couldn't stop thinking of Belarus and what sort of reaction she would have.

His mind started wandering and before he knew it, he was imagining saucy, sexy fantasies. He became completely unaware of his surroundings and the only world he knew was the land of his imagination. A blush started to creep onto his face as he imagined an especially erotic scene. His breathing became heavier and quicker and his lips curved up into a goofy grin. He almost had a nosebleed. This caught Denmark's attention. He looked over at Norway and smirked.

"Having sexy thoughts about Belarus, are you?" This snapped Norway out of his thoughts. His face turned red and he glared at Denmark before throwing his book at him. Still blushing, he stood up and walked to his room.

* * *

"Big brother, big brother! Let's become one!" Belarus slammed her fists on Russia's door.

"P-please leave me alone, Belarus! Go bother someone else!" Russia whimpered.

"NO! I want you and only you! Let's get married and become one!" She started clawing on the door as she usually did.

"Why don't you go bother that Norwegian boy you're in love with?!" That was all it took. Belarus froze in shock and her body became stiff. It was true that she was in love with Norway, but she'd never admit it. Her infatuation with Russia had even gone away; she only kept begging him because not only would he know something was off, but it was sort of a habit that was hard to break. Plus, it was sort of fun to watch the menacing Russia cower on fear.

She walked away without giving Russia a reply, as she was too flustered to do so.

"B-Bela?" Belarus stopped in her tracks. She knew that voice anywhere. After her infatuation with Russia faded, her hatred towards Ukraine started to slowly fade as well. The older girl, like all of the other nations besides Norway, knew of Belarus's love for him.

"Yes, sister?" Belarus replied, surprisingly, calmly. Ukraine smirked, but being the sweet, innocent girl she was, it looked more like she was trying to smile with a broken jaw.

"Your _boyfriend_ invited you to come to his house tomorrow," she teased. The word "boyfriend" caused Belarus to turn red due to both anger and embarrassment.

"You know he's not my boyfriend, sister," Belarus snapped.

"He will be soon!" Belarus obviously knew she was teasing, but what she _didn't_ know was that there was actually a bit of truth to that statement.

* * *

 _22:00, Pripyat, Ukraine_

Iceland appeared in the near-empty ghost town of Pripyat. Why _near_ -empty? Well, Pripyat's status as "empty" changed when the personification of the country herself entered the town. When Iceland proposed that they go to the town to a: hang out (have a date) and b: construct a plan to set their siblings up, Ukraine knew that the empty ghost town would be the perfect place to do it. There would be no one to overhear their plan or bother them.

"Denmark convinced him to buy the plush bison," Iceland said, earning a cheer from Ukraine, "We just need you to do your part."

"I know, I know! But although it's crucial for the plan to work, your part is far more important! Besides, I couldn't get Russia to film because Belarus chased him into his room again and he wouldn't come out," Ukraine explained apologetically.

"Well since we're clear on what needs to be done, I guess we can...uh...spend time together?" Iceland's anxiety got the best of him and his statement becomes a question.

"Of course! It would be a waste for you to come all the way here only to leave!" Ukraine grabbed Iceland's hand and leaned on his shoulder. "And you seem like a pretty cool guy~." Iceland turned pink but patted Ukraine's head with his free hand and then leaned against her as well.

* * *

Norway was ready. The only thing he was waiting for was the knock on the door to signal Belarus's arrival. He impatiently paced around his room while muttering to himself.

"Calm yourself, Lukas," he told himself. He didn't have the chance to take a deep breath and relax before he heard a knock on the door. He stiffened up before darting to the door and opening it. His eyes widened as he saw Belarus. She looked _amazing._ She wore a traditional Belorussian dress and a hair clip of her flag. Norway stood in shock as he felt his face heat up. The two would've stayed staring at each other forever if Belarus hadn't cleared her throat, bringing Norway back to reality and away from his _saucy_ fantasies.

"Sorry," he said, "Come in." He gestured inside. He didn't even have to lead the way to his room, as Belarus had been in his house almost as much as Norway himself. Belarus swiftly but carefully walked towards his room. As she was doing so, several memories of their relationship came flooding back to her. However, there was one in particular that made her smile at a simple mention of the time.

 _After a brutal bicycle accident, Belarus, left with cuts and broken bones pretty much everywhere, drug herself to the closest house, which just happened to belong to the Nordics. Most of them were strangers to her, but Norway and her knew each other very well. She stumbled to the door and banged on the door with all of her energy, which, at the moment, wasn't very much. Several minutes passed and nobody answered the door. She sighed and was about to try again when the door opened. It was Norway._

 _"Sorry, I just got home and needed to—" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the state Belarus was in. His eyes widened and he picked her up, hugging her tightly._

 _He used all of the speed he had to take her to his room. He set her on the bed and chanted a few words before an opening formed in the wall. He'd never mixed a potion so fast in his life. Not even a minute later, he came out and gave the potion to Belarus. He held her head in one arm and helped her drink the potion with the other. Without thinking, he then kissed her forehead._

 _"Thank you, Norway," she whispered before drifting off to sleep._

Norway's room always reminded her of that time. Norway touched her shoulder, startling her.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at my door for a while," Norway said in concern. Belarus nodded.

"I'm fine, I just got lost in thought, that's all."

"What were you thinking about?"

"How about you tell me what _you_ were thinking about when you stared at me for almost five minutes when we were at the door?" Belarus replied sassily. Norway looked away and covered his face with his hand.

"Forget it." Belarus raised an eyebrow, but she didn't question his statement. She then opened the door, only to have it closed by Norway the second the two walked in.

"I wanted to give you something since it's your birthday and all. So here," he handed her a bag, "Happy birthday." Belarus almost grinned, but she managed to keep her composure.

"Thanks," was all she said before viciously tearing the bag open. As she unwrapped what was inside, her eyes widened. She didn't even try to hide her grin as she took out the plush European bison. She hugged it and nuzzled it before looking at Norway with the cutest face he'd ever seen. "Thank you, Nor," she said softly as she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Norway, of course, was flustered. He wanted to stay like that for ever and ever, but his body acted before he could control it.

"Stop playing with my feelings like this," he said coldly. Belarus let go and her cute, loving side she had just shown vanished immediately.

"What?"

"What are you doing to me? Why are you doing this; are you _trying_ to taunt me?! You don't know how I feel! You're making me go crazy!" Even Norway himself was mortified at what he just said. Belarus's eyes narrowed into a glare. Her grip on the plushy tightened as she balled her fists.

"If you hate my presence so much, you could've told me before! Don't complain about something that's entirely your fault! I did that because you gave me _this_!" Belarus screamed, holding up the plushy. She turned around and opened the door to leave before stopping. "I shouldn't have even bothered with your friendship." She then left and slammed the door behind her. Norway was left in shock. He felt something wet run down his face.

He hadn't cried in so long. However, it was not due to Belarus's words that he cried. It was because he regretted what he said. He had no power over himself when it happened. His mouth spoke before his brain even processed the words or their meanings. He had a huge opportunity; Belarus had kissed him— _kissed_ him! But he didn't take that chance, and he killed the small flicker of hope he had that Belarus would love him back. While he was thinking about how things _could_ have gone had he not spoken, Denmark loudly crashed through the door with a grin.

"How'd it go, Norge?!" he said before noticing his face.

"I screwed up big time." Denmark scoffed lightly at this statement.

"I may be stupid, but I'm not as stupid as you think. It's written all over your face that you screwed up!" Denmark said sassily.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Moving on! So whatever you did, you need to make it right! Show her your love for her and kiss her with pa—ACK!" Norway used his magic to pull Denmark's tie. "Mercy, mercy!" Norway finally let go.

"If you won't listen to my advice, go ask Ukraine or something! She was plotting with Iceland!"

Norway tried to act like he only listened because he had nothing better to do, but in reality, it was becausd he was desperate for help.

\--uwu--

"Oh, darn," Ukraine said, "That totally ruins the plan. But I'll do my best!" _Plan? What plan?_ Ukraine grinned and patted Norway's shoulder. He sighed in relief and sat down on a nearby couch.

"Bela, Bela!" Ukraine called out as she burst into Belarus's room, where Belarus was curled up in her bed moping while cuddling with her new plush.

"What do you want?!" she snapped.

"N-Norway didn't mean it! Even he didn't know what he was saying!"

"If that's all you came to talk about, get out. I don't want to even think about that jerk right now." Her tone became even more bitter.

"No! I won't go until I help you feel better! And I didn't even finish! He said that because he loves you!" Ukraine protested.

"What a spectacular confession of love. If only every girl could have a boy confess his love to her like that," Belarus replied sarcastically.

"It's because he doesn't know you feel the same! He assumes you don't, so he unwillingly told you to stop! He felt you were giving him false hope when in reality, in his mind, you don't love him at all! Think about how you would feel if Russia suggested becoming one only to run away the second before you actually _did!_ Wouldn't you be upset?!" As much as Belarus wanted to deny it, that got her. She couldn't argue; it was the truth. But she wouldn't admit it so easily.

"What are you talking about?! I'd chase after him and force him to go through with it! And even so, it doesn't mean I'll forgive what he said!" With that, Ukraine left the room before returning a few minutes later with another person.

"Have fun, you two!" she teased before pushing the person onto the bed and closing the door.

"What the—?!" Belarus paused when she saw who the person was. It was Norway. Laying on top of her. Both of them turned red.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"You should be sorry for a lot more than just falling on my bed."

"I know...that's why I came here. I'm sorry for everything I said. I truly am. I don't know what came over me; I tried to stop myself but the words just came out. I only said it because...I know you don't love me, and you're just giving me a false sense of hope that you do, so I, against my will, told you to stop. In truth, I would've wanted to stay like that forever." He mumbled the last part, but it wasn't quiet enough, as Belarus heard it. Her eyes widened, and as Norway tried to get up, she grabbed him and stopped him from doing so.

"Shut up," she whispered before leaning in and hugging him tightly. Norway tensed up before slowly relaxing. "This time you'd better not stop me." Then, he smiled. _Smiled_. It wasn't just a subtle smile, it was a wide grin, similar to the kind he made when having dirty fantasies about Belarus.

"Does...does this mean you love me?" Norway asked nervously.

"Would I do this to someone I don't? But if you insist on a clear answer to your question, then ды," she said. Norway held her tightly before leaning in and kissing her.

"I've never been happier than I am right now," he mumbled.

"By the way, what _were_ you thinking about at the door earlier?"

"Do you want to find out?"


End file.
